1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillows, and more particularly to a beauty preservation pillow that is structured to comfortably support the user's head and neck while avoiding contact with the facial skin when the user's head is turned to either side.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Preserving facial beauty is extremely important to people of many cultures throughout the world. In the US alone, Americans spend billions of dollars each year in order to maintain or improve their facial appearance. In addition to a vest array of cosmetic products, procedures such as BOTOX injections and plastic surgery have become common place in today's society. Millions of people want to look younger and, in most cases, eliminating wrinkles is their primary concern. Unfortunately, wrinkles are an inevitable result of aging and, while some people are less genetically disposed to wrinkle formation, no one is entirely immune from the effects of growing older.
Aside from aging, the formation of facial wrinkles, particularly on the forehead and around the eyes and mouth, is accelerated as a result of poor skin maintenance and bad habits. In particular, exposure of the facial skin to the sun's ultraviolet rays will cause premature aging and wrinkling of the skin. Also, temporary facial distortions as a result of expressions, such as frowning, and application of external pressure to the skin can contribute to undesirable wrinkle formation. In particular, resting one's face against a pillow causes the facial skin to be compressed and distorted from its natural state. And, considering that most people spend about one third of their life sleeping with their face on a pillow, the prolonged and repeated distortion of the facial skin will eventually result in premature wrinkle formation.
In light of the desire of many people to preserve facial beauty and avoid premature wrinkles, particularly as a result of unnecessary facial distortion, there remains a definite and urgent need for a pillow that is structured to comfortably support the head and neck without contacting the user's face so that the facial skin remains relaxed and in it's natural state.